


The Good Life

by incrediblytired



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Good Parent Bobby, Kid Fic, Parent Bobby, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblytired/pseuds/incrediblytired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are staying at Bobby's. When Dean breaks something, how will Bobby react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit sorry too tired to edit

Dean remembered it like it was yesterday. He and Sam were spending some time at Bobby's not long after Dean's 11th birthday. His father had been off on a couple of hunts and was not due back for another week. Dean had mixed feelings about this. 

Dean loved his father, he just found life on the road, especially with Sammy, could be difficult. Bobby's house was not like the road. At Bobby's, there was always an adult home at night. There was always food the next day. There were always warm and clean beds. There was kindness and a sort of fatherly love that John could lack at times. And for these reasons, Dean had a tendency to prefer his uncle Bobby's house. 

As of right now, Sam was laughing at the television and snacking on something, which alone made Dean wish that they could stay indefinitely. Snacks were one of the beauties of staying at Bobby's, and Dean thought he might as well enjoy himself while he can. He got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. 

Bobby was sitting in a chair at the table pouring over a newspaper. Though it was a newspaper, Dean knew he wasn't looking for hunts. He didn't do that when the boys were there. Next to him on the table was a bottle of whiskey, but Dean had no idea whether or not it had made it's way into the cup of coffee. He inhaled deeply as he passed by. The smell of alcohol assaulted his nostrils. 

This was fine, however. Bobby wasn't a violent drunk so far, and Dean didn't really see that happening anytime soon. Dean continued to the cupboard, only slightly more alert than before. He reached inside and withdrew a plate as Sam let out a particularly loud laugh. Dean started badly and dropped the plate, watching as it hit the floor and shattered. Fuck. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was it. Bobby was going to kill him. His mind was going a mile a minute as he imagined various scenarios. Bobby was surely going to beat the shit out of him and then call John to come get them. Shit. Fuck. Dean had to go and ruin the one good thing in their lives. His head snapped up to meet Bobby's eyes, small tears welling there. 

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered. He was about to start spouting again when Bobby stopped him. 

"Stop that, boy. Quit your worryin' and sit down. I'll pick up the glass, can't have ya cuttin' yerself to bits."

Dean swallowed and stepped carefully to the table. He sat down as Bobby stood up and he smiled a small smile to himself. Maybe what is good can stay good.


End file.
